Generators are used in a variety of different environments. For example, a generator can be used as a secondary or back-up power source for a building (e.g., a residence) or as the primary power source at a construction site. Numerous other uses for a generator are possible.
Bonding the neutral wire or line of the generator to ground is required in some environments. For example, the U.S. Occupational Safety & Health Administration (“OSHA”) and the U.S. National Electrical Code (“NEC”) require some generators to be neutral bonded, i.e., electrically connecting the neutral line of the generator to ground. Also, it may be required to include a ground-fault-circuit interrupt (“GFCI”) in some generators for detecting ground-fault current.
A circuit breaker panel of a building or residence also typically has the neutral line bonded to ground. If a generator is connected to such a circuit breaker panel, a loop is created with the neutral line of the generator and the ground line of the circuit breaker panel. This potentially induces a current through the neutral and/or ground lines, or creates multiple paths to ground, which trips the GFCI of the generator or in the building.